Just Past
by CermePhinaaa
Summary: Mereka sahabat yang terlibat dalam cinta segitiga yang membawa kehancuran. Tapi semuanya sadar, bila cinta tak harus saling memiliki. Merelakan dan Ikhlas lah yang dapat membuat semuanya hidup dalam damai. / Kris, Luhan, Xiumin.
1. Chapter 1

**Just Past**

.

.

Summary:  
Mereka sahabat yang terlibat dalam cinta segitiga yang membawa kehancuran. Tapi semuanya sadar, bila cinta tak harus saling memiliki. Merelakan dan Ikhlas lah yang dapat membuat semuanya hidup dalam damai.

Cast:  
Kris ( Wu Yifan )  
Xi Luhan  
Xiumin ( Kim Minseok )

Warning:  
Yaoi. Typo's. EYD tak sesuai.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

* * *

Seorang namja bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut pirangnya. Wajahnya rupawan tanpa cacat, oh! Ia bagaikan seorang pangeran dari negeri dongeng. Namja itu seorang China-Kanadian, bernama Wu Yifan yang biasa dipanggil Kris.

Kris terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju dua orang namja bertubuh lebih kecil darinya, mereka Luhan dan Xiumin. Sahabatnya.

"Xiumin! Luhan!"

Suara bass milik Kris menyadarkan Luhan dan Xiumin yang sedang bercanda. Mereka beralih menatap Kris.

"Waeyo eoh?" Tegur Luhan.

"Kalian meninggalkanku." Ujar Kris yang sudah mendudukan dirinya di antara Luhan dan Xiumin.

Xiumin merangkul pundak Kris dan merapatkan duduknya. "Karena kau terlalu lama mengisi kuisnya Kris."

Luhan memandang Xiumin dengan pandangan sedikit tidak suka. Ia pun meraih rahang Kris agar beralih menatapnya. "Kris, besok kita jadi latihan basketnya?"

"Tentu saja. Mana mungkin tidak, Xiao Lu."

"Ya! Aish-"

"Kris. Bukankah besok kau berjanji untuk menemaniku belajar membuat coffee?" Gerutuan Luhan terpotong oleh ucapan Xiumin.

Kris menatap bingung pada Xiumin dan langsung menepuk jidatnya. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. "Ah iya. Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu Minseok."

"Kris, lalu bagaimana dengan latihan basket kita?" Tanya Luhan dengan nada tak terima.

Kris terdiam untuk berpikir. "Mmm.. bagaimana kalau besok Minseok juga ikut latihan basket dan sesudahnya Luhan ikut belajar membuat coffee?" Usul Kris.

"Setuju!" Sahut Xiumin dan Luhan bersamaan.

Kris, Luhan, dan Xiumin sudah bersahabat sejak bangku sekolah menengah atas. Tepatnya saat Kris kembali ke Korea umur tujuh belas tahun. Kris masuk ke sekolah khusus laki-laki dan ia bertemu Luhan untuk pertama kalinya, Kris mengagumi Luhan. Baginya Luhan itu cantik, kecil, tapi kepribadian Luhan sungguh bertolak belakang dengan parasnya. Luhan sangat jantan, ia bahkan tidak pernah memperdulikan tentang perawatan wajah dan tubuh. Berbeda sekali dengan Kris. Dan Kris tertarik, ia juga memanggil Luhan dengan Xiao Lu. Karena Luhan itu lebih kecil darinya.

"Jadi kau orang china juga?" Tanya Luhan.

Kris mengangguk. "Yeah. Chiness Kanadian."

"Lalu, kenapa kau kembali ke Korea?"

"Bisnis ayahku."

Kepala Luhan mengangguk paham. "Kudengar, kau pandai bermain basket."

"Tidak juga. Hanya kebetulan aku menyukai basket."

"Mau tanding denganku?"

"Kenapa tidak?" Jawaban dari Kris membuat Luhan tersenyum lebar dan keduanya kembali melanjutkan mengerjakan tugas dari sang guru.

...

...

oOo

Duk.. duk.. duk..

Luhan mendrible bola basketnya lalu melesat menerjang Xiumin dan mencoba memasuki bola itu kedalam ring. Namun sayangnya disana Kris sudah menunggunya.

Tubuhnya yang tinggi menjulang pun membuat Luhan sulit untuk memasuki bolanya, maka dari itu Luhan melompat dan hap! Bola itu pun masuk ke dalam ring dengan mulusnya.

Kris menangkap Luhan dan memeluknya. "Kau hebat Xiao Lu."

"Tentu saja! Aku selalu hebat dan tak terkalahkan." Luhan balas memeluk erat leher Kris saat Kris membawa tubuhnya melayang dan memutar-mutarnya. Keduanya pun tertawa larut dalam kesenangannya.

Melupakan Xiumin yang terpatung menatap sendu ke arah mereka.

...

oOo

...

Dan ke esokan harinya. Saat Kris berada di kantin. Ia dikejutkan dengan seorang namja yang jatuh terpeleset di depannya.

"Gwenchana?" Kris berlutut untuk mensejajarkan dirinya dengan namja bertubuh pendek dan sedikit berisi itu.

"Jinjja appo.." Rintihnya. Namja itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Kris tepat di kedua mata elangnya.

Kris terdiam seakan terhipnotis melihat namja di hadapannya. Baru kali ini ia melihat namja seimut dan selucu dia.

"Di- dimana yang sakit?" Tanya Kris.

"Kurasa kakiku terkilir." Jawab namja itu yang memegangi pergelangan kaki kanannya.

"Aku akan membawamu ke ruang kesehatan. Err-"

"Namaku Kim Minseok, tapi semua memanggilku Xiumin."

Kris tersenyum dan langsung menggendong Xiumin, membawanya pergi. "Baiklah, Minseok. Kita ke ruang kesehatan sekarang."

Sejak perkenalan pertamanya. Kris bahkan tidak memperdulikan nama lain dari Minseok. Baginya hanya Minseok, bukan Xiumin.

.

oOo

...

"Minseok, seperti inikah menggiling kopinya?" Tanya Kris yang masih fokus pada penggilingan biji kopi.

Xiumin menghampiri Kris dan tangannya memegang tangan Kris untuk ikut menggerakan tuas penggiling. "Ne, seperti ini." Ucap Xiumin dengan senyumnya.

Kris memandang lekat tangannya dan beralih pada Xiumin, ia pun balas tersenyum.

Sementara Luhan. Ia berdiri memandang keduanya dengan sedikit kesal.

.

...

Just Past

...

.

Tanpa Kris sadar. Kedatangan dirinya telah membuat persahabatan Luhan dan Xiumin sedikit renggang. Luhan dan Xiumin sadar akan perasaannya, namun mereka tetap menganggap semuanya tidak ada. Dan mereka lebih memilih bersaing dalam diam, walaupun dibelakang mereka saling menusuk.

.

oOo

.

Hingga pada dua malam selanjutnya yang merubah pandangan Kris pada Luhan dan Xiumin.

.

.

Kris mengantar Luhan pulang ke apartementnya setelah mereka kembali dari kelas tambahan. Belum lagi hujan yang turun dengan derasnya, membuat baju mereka basah saat menuju mobil Kris terparkir.

"Kris. Disini masih ada bajumu yang tertinggal. Kau bisa memakainya setelah mandi nanti." Saran Luhan.

"Tidak usah Xiao Lu. Aku langsung pulang saja."

Luhan langsung memegang lengan Kris. "Tapi diluar masih hujan deras. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit Kris. Lebih baik kau menginap disini." Saran Luhan.

Kris menatap kedua mata indah Luhan. Ia tersenyum dan melepas tangan Luhan dengan lembut. "Baiklah. Terima kasih untuk perhatianmu Xiao Lu."

"Sama-sama." Sahut Luhan.

.

.

.

Luhan tidur sendiri di atas ranjang, namun ia belum tertidur hanya sedang berbaring sambil melamunkan Kris. Kris tidur diluar di sofa ruang tamu, namja tinggi itu menolak untuk tidur seranjang dengan Luhan.

Suara gerakan ranjang Luhan terdengar kala namja manis itu turun dari ranjang dan berjalan keluar. Ia melihat Kris yang belum tidur dan masih menonton televisi.

"Kris."

Kris mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Luhan yang memakai piyama baby blue. "Ada apa Lu?"

Luhan menghela nafas dan mendekat. Ia menempatkan dirinya duduk disamping Kris. "Aku belum mengantuk. Kenapa kau belum tidur Kris?"

Kris memberi isyarat dengan menunjukan remote ke layar televisi. "Film Titanic. Aku selalu menyukainya."

Luhan ikut menonton film tersebut. "Ya. Kau benar. Aku selalu suka dengan tokoh Jack disana. Ia rela melakukan cara apapun agar Rose terlindungi dan selamat."

Kris berdehem mengiyakan dan ikut terlarut dalam suasana diam menonton film.

Hingga scene saat Jack melukis tubuh Rose tanpa balutan busana itu membuat Kris dan Luhan sedikit bergerak gusar. Mereka tetap laki-laki yang akan terangsang melihat adegan intim itu okey.

"Mereka romantis sekali." Gumam Luhan melihat adegan Jack dan Rose yang sedang berlari menghindari tunangan Rose dan berakhir dengan bercinta di sebuah mobil clasic.

Kris berdehem dan menatap lekat wajah Luhan. "Xiao Lu.."

Luhan menengok dan nafasnya tercekat saat mendapati wajah Kris sangat dekat dengannya. "Kris.."

Kris terus menatap lekat kedua mata Luhan dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Luhan sendiri dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Kris yang hangat menerpa wajahnya. Hingga ia menutup kedua mata kala bibirnya ditaut dengan bibir Kris.

"Mmmnnhhh~ K- Kris.."

Entah mengapa desahan dari Luhan membuat hasrat Kris semakin tak tertahankan. Ia menekan tengkuk Luhan dan mulai menindih namja bertubuh kecil itu.

"U- ugh! Aaahh.. Krissshh~" Luhan mendongak karena bibir Kris mulai bermain di lehernya. Ia mengacak dan meremas rambut pirang Kris secara asal, melampiaskan betapa nikmatnya sentuhan dari Kris.

"Xiao Lu.. aku, menginginkanmu." Bisik Kris dengan suara beratnya. Kris mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap wajah merah padam Luhan.

Luhan membuka sedikit matanya dan memandang Kris dengan sayu. Perlahan kepala bersurai cokelat terang milik Luhan mengangguk.

Kris tersenyum simpul dan mulai melucuti satu persatu pakaian yang melekat ditubuh Luhan.

"Katakan jika sakit, Xiao Lu." Ucap Kris yang sedang memegang batang kemaluannya yang sudah menegak dan bersiap menerobos lubang anal Luhan.

Luhan meremas bantal sofa dan menggangguk siap. "Pe- pelan-pelan Kris."

Kris mulai mendorong miliknya kedalam lubang anal Luhan. Membuat sang empunya menjerit keras.

"Aaaakkkhh! Hhh... argh! Kris ini sakit~"

"Tahan se- bentar, Lu.." Kris merunduk dan memeluk Luhan begitu batang kemaluannya tertanam sempurna didalam lubang Luhan.

"Eeengh!" Tubuh Luhan bergetar. Ia memeluk erat bahu Kris dan memendamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Kris. Luhan mengatur nafasnya dan berbisik kepada Kris. "Bergerak- lah. Aaahhnn! Ohh.. Kris.."

Dan malam panas itu dilewati Kris dan Luhan. Mereka terus mencari kenikmatan yang membawa ke dunia putih. Dan tak akan berhenti sebelum gairah itu berhenti, untuk saat ini.

.

oOo

.

Esok paginya.

Luhan terbangun didalam pelukan Kris. Sepanjang malam mereka bercinta di atas sofa dan tertidur di sofa dengan saling berpelukan dan selimut tipis sebagai penutup tubuh polos keduanya.

"Eungh.. Kris, ieronna." Luhan menepuk-nepuk pipi Kris agak keras, karena Kris adalah tipikal yang sulit dibangunkan sama dengannya.

"Uuungh.. sebentar lagi."

Luhan tersenyum mendengar gumaman Kris. Ia menghela nafas dan melepaskan pelukan Kris secara perlahan. Kemudian namja manis itu beranjak menuju kamar mandi dengan berjalan sedikit susah payah tentunya.

.

.

Kris dan Luhan duduk berhadapan. Mereka sedang memakan roti panggang buatan Luhan.

"Xiao Lu.. yang semalam itu-"

"Gwenchana Kris. Kita hanya terbawa suasana dan aku tidak mempermasalahkannya." Potong Luhan.

Kris tersenyum kecil. "Terima kasih."

.

...

Just Past

...

.

Malam ini Kris menghabiskan waktunya di rumah Xiumin. Mengingat namja berwajah imut itu sendirian dan ia takut dengan petir. Kris jadi tidak tega dan ia pun mengiyakan ajakan Xiumin untuk menginap.

Kris berjalan menuju dapur dan mendapati Xiumin yang sedang berkutat dengan mesin kopi minimalisnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Minseok?"

Xiumin beralih menatap Kris sekilas. "Aku sedang membuat espresso untuk kita Kris."

"Ah! Kau ini." Kris mengacak gemas surai orange lembut milik Xiumin.

"Yak! Kris-"

Prang!

Suara benturan antara cangkir kopi dan lantai marmer itu mengalihkan keduanya menatap kebawah. Ya! Cangkir itu terjatuh karena tak sengaja tersenggol sikut Xiumin. Xiumin segera berjongkok dan memungut pecahan cangkir tersebut.

"Akh!" Pekik Xiumin saat pecahan cangkir itu menggores telunjuknya.

"Minseok! Gwenchana?!" Kris bertanya dengan panik dan lengsung mengulum telunjuk Xiumin yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Kris! Apa yang kau lakukan." Xiumin yang terkejut lantas menarik telunjuknya namun Kris menahan pergelangan tangannya dan menghisap darah dari telunjuk Xiumin. "Ssshh~" Xiumin hanya dapat diam dan meringis perih.

Perlahan Kris melepaskan telunjuk Xiumin dan memandang lekat wajah bulat Xiumin. "Lebih baik?" Kris menangkup kedua pipi bulat Xiumin dan mengusap-ngusapnya dengan ibu jarinya.

Xiumin mengangguk kaku, karena kini dirinya benar-benar terhanyut kedalam kedua mata elang Kris yang sangat mempesona.

"Kris.." Xiumin bergumam pelan sebelum ia merasakan kehangatan yang basah menyentuh bibirnya. Kris menciumnya.

Kedua tangan Xiumin meremas erat kemeja bagian depan milik Kris, saat bibir namja tampan itu mulai mengulum dan menghisap kuat bibirnya.

"Kris.. ahh~ mmmnnhh.." Xiumin terus mendesah ketika bibir Kris terus turun dan menghisapi kulit lehernya dan sesekali menggigitnya. "Nghh.. Kris.."

Kris semakin mendekap tubuh berisi Xiumin agar lebih merapat lagi padanya dan ia mulai menindih Xiumin dengan menahan bobot tubuhnya pada kedua lutut dan sikunya.

"Minseok.."

Xiumin merinding mendengar desahan Kris di telinganya. Dan ia semakin meremas lengan Kris saat lidah namja tampan itu mulai bermain-main di daun telinganya.

"Nnnhh.."

.

.

.

Entah sejak kapan Kris membawa Xiumin menuju kamarnya. Xiumin tidak sadar karena dirinya telah terlarut saat bibir Kris menawan bibirnya.

Kris merebahkan tubuh Xiumin dan mulai melucuti pakaian Xiumin, semuanya. Lalu Kris juga melepas semua pakaiannya.

Nafas keduanya semakin berat dan memburu. Pandangan mereka bahkan sudah tertutupi kabut birahi saat Kris dan Xiumin saling menatap tubuh mereka yang polos.

"Aku.. akan melakukannya dengan perlahan dan lembut, Minseok." Lagi. Bisikan Kris telah membuat Xiumin mengangguk dan mulai memeluk leher Kris. Saat dirasakannya sebuah batang yang hangat dan basah milik Kris mulai membobol lubang analnya.

"Kkkhh.. Kris!" Xiumin mencicit dan menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan rasa perih dipenetrasi.

Nafas Kris semakin berat saat dinding rectrum Xiumin berkontraksi meremas-remas miliknya. "Ahh!" Kris mendesah lega saat miliknya sudah terpendam seluruhnya di lubang Xiumin.

Xiumin memejamkan kedua matanya erat, karena Kris yang mulai menggerakan pinggulnya maju dan mundur. "Nghhh.. Krishh~ Ahnnn!"

Malam ini Kris dan Xiumin melewati malam panasnya dengan saling mendesah dan menggeram. Kris benar-benar bermain lembut walaupun ia akan menjadi kasar saat badai klimaks melandanya. Namun itu tidak masalah bagi Xiumin, karena Kris tidak melukainya. Setidaknya.

.

...

Just Past

...

.

Luhan duduk disalah satu bangku yang berada di kantin. Ia sedang meminum susu kotak cokelatnya dan matanya menangkap Xiumin yang berjalan sama seperti dirinya, agak tertatih dan sesekali meringis.

Xiumin mendekat dan duduk disamping Luhan. Tak lupa ia memberikan senyum yang membuat pipinya semakin bulat. "Annyeong, Luhan. Kau sedang apa?"

Luhan mengangkat susu kotaknya dan sedikit menggoyangkannya. Xiumin yang mengerti isyarat dari Luhan hanya ber-oh ria.

"Ada apa denganmu? Cara berjalanmu, aneh." Gumam Luhan.

Xiumin tersenyum kecil. "Kau pasti mengerti. Cara jalanku sekarang sama sepertimu."

"Bukan itu. Maksudku dengan siapa kau melakukannya?"

Xiumin tersenyum semakin manis dan mendekatkan bibirnya ditelinga kanan Luhan. "Aku melakukannya dengan...

Kris."

.

.

.

Hening beberapa saat, setelah Xiumin menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. Yang tentu saja jawaban itu membuat Luhan terpatung.

"K- Kris."

Xiumin mengangguk dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari bibirnya. Sekarang ia bahkan merebut susu kotak Luhan dan ikut meminumnya.

"Aku menang bukan."

Ujaran dari Xiumin membuat Luhan tertawa kecil. Ia beralih menatap Xiumin dan membelai pipi bulat itu. "Sayang sekali. Bahkan aku sudah lebih dulu melakukannya bersama Kris. Lebih tepatnya kemarin malam, Baozi."

Kedua mata Xiumin membulat dan segara menampik tangan Luhan di pipinya. "Mwo?!"

"Ini belum berakhir. Karena Kris belum memilih salah satu dari kita." Ujar Luhan.

Xiumin mendesah berat dan menggaruk kepalanya.

oOo

...

...

Semenjak malam-malam yang telah merubah pandangan Kris dengan persahabatannya pada Luhan dan Xiumin. Kris jadi sering melakukan hal yang lebih kepada mereka, yang bahkan mereka berdua tak pernah menolak Kris.

Kris sendiri sering bertanya-tanya dalam pikirannya. Apakah mereka tak saling cerita? Perihal hubungan fisik yang lebih dari sahabat ini.

Tapi Kris tidak melihat adanya kerenggangan dari Luhan dan Xiumin. Mereka bahkan terlihat seperti biasanya, tetap akrab. Dan Kris menyerah dengan pura-pura tidak tahu. Karena Kris menyukai keduanya, tetap sebagai sahabat.

Walaupun suatu saat nanti Luhan dan Xiumin akan tahu isi hatinya, lalu akan mengecap Kris sebagai brengsek. Itu tidak masalah bagi Kris. Karena dari awal Kris hanya menganggap mereka sahabatnya, walau Kris terpesona dengan wajah dan fisik mereka. Namun sekali lagi. Kris hanya terpesona, bukan jatuh hati.

Karena hati Kris. Sudah ditawan oleh seorang namja lain. Namja yang menurutnya rapuh, polos, lugu, dan harus selalu dilindungi.

.

Just Past

.

.

To Be Continue...

.

Allow.. Cerme bawa fic baru, padahal yang laen pada numpuk ya. Haha tapi gak apa-apa, Cerme lagi pengen bikin fic pair kaya gini. Alurnya ngebingungin yaa? Iya Cerme yang bikin aja bingung. Hehe, tetap nantikan ya. Semoga suka..

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Just Past

Summary:  
Mereka sahabat yang terlibat dalam cinta segitiga yang membawa kehancuran. Tapi semuanya sadar, bila cinta tak harus saling memiliki. Merelakan dan Ikhlas lah yang dapat membuat semuanya hidup dalam damai.

Cast:  
Kris ( Wu Yifan )  
Xi Luhan  
Xiumin ( Kim Minseok )

Warning:  
Yaoi. Typo's. EYD tak sesuai.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Tap.. tap.. tap..

Suara langkah kaki antara sepatu dan lantai itu terdengar beradu. Sang pemilik sepasang kaki jenjang itu sedang berjalan menuju seorang namja berwajah imut yang sedang membaca bukunya dibawah pohon.

"Minseok."

"Eoh Kris." Minseok menurunkan bukunya dan memandang Kris dengan bertanya.

Kris menghela nafas sebelum berbicara pada Xiumin. "Aku ingin membeli sesuatu. Kau mau menemaniku Minseok?"

Xiumin langsung tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk cepat. "Tentu saja."

..

..

Kris mengajak Minseok menuju toko boneka. Disana keduanya tampak sibuk memilih salah satu dari sekian banyak boneka yang dijual ditoko itu.

"Kau mau membeli boneka seperti apa Kris?"

Kris bergumam pelan. "Mmm~ aku kurang tahu. Maka dari itu aku mengajakmu untuk membantuku memilih boneka ini. Kau pasti punya selera yang bagus pada boneka."

'Jadi ini untuk orang lain, tapi siapa?' Batin Xiumin. "Aku namja Kris." Xiumin kembali melihat-lihat boneka.

"Tapi kau imut Minseok. Semua orang pasti mengira kau suka boneka."

Ucapan Kris barusan telah membuat pipi Xiumin bersemburat merah. Entah itu ejekan atau pujian, yang jelas Xiumin menyukainya.

"Memangnya untuk siapa kau membeli boneka?"

Kris menengok pada Xiumin dan tersenyum jahil. "Rahasia."

Buk!

Xiumin langsung memukul kepala Kris dengan keras. "Kau pelit sekali Kris."

Kris hanya meringis dan mengusap kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri.

Kedua mata Xiumin menangkap sebuah boneka teddy bear berwarna putih dan berukuran sangat besar itu. Ia menarik lengan Kris dan menunjuk-nunjuk boneka tersebut. "Kris. Kris! Itu lucu. Neomu kyeopta!"

Kris mengikuti arah telunjuk Xiumin dan tersenyum lebar. "Ya. Kau benar, itu lucu."

..

..

..

Ke esokan harinya. Kris menunggui Luhan yang sedang latihan basket. Dia duduk disalah satu bangku yang ada di stadion tersebut.

"Hey. Lama menungguku." Sapa Luhan sambil mengelap peluhnya dengan handuk kecil di lehernya.

"Tidak. Hmm, Xiao Lu. Aku ingin kau menemaniku ke toko perhiasan."

Luhan menatap Kris dengan terkejut. "Perhiasan. Untuk apa?"

"Aku mau membeli cincin." Sahut Kris dengan senyum menawannya.

Dan Luhan. Ia merasakan debar jantungnya meningkat dan ia menerka-nerka untuk siapa Kris membeli cincin. Untuknya kah atau untuk yang lain.

..

..

Luhan meminta seorang pramuniaga untuk mengambil sepasang cincin emas putih dengan permata berwarna putih di tengah. Sangat simple namun indah.

"Kris. Ku rasa ini bagus." Ucapan Luhan membuat Kris menghampirinya dan ikut melihat cincin tersebut.

Kris mengambil cincinnya dan memberikan pada pramuniaga disana. "Aku ambil yang ini." Kris tersenyum pada Luhan dan mengusap kepalanya. "Kau pintar Xiao Lu."

Luhan sedikit cemberut ketika Kris malah mengacak rambutnya. "Sebenarnya. Untuk siapa kau membeli cincin itu Kris?"

Kris menoleh pada Luhan dan tersenyum penuh arti. "Kau akan tahu itu nanti."

Luhan membuang wajahnya untuk tersenyum gugup. 'Apakah cincin itu untukku.' Batinnya.

..

..

Just Past

..

..

Luhan berjalan di lorong menuju kelasnya sambil bersenandung lembut. Dan bibirnya langsung tersenyum lebar, ketika melihat Xiumin sedang memeriksa lemari lokernya.

"Xiumin-ah."

Xiumin lantas berbalik dan menatap pada Luhan. "Waeyo?"

"Mau mendengar ceritaku?"

"Tentang apa?"

Luhan memutar bola matanya dan kembali tersenyum, namun kali ini di iringi semburat tipis di kedua pipinya. "Kemarin Kris mengajakku membeli cincin."

"Cincin?!" Xiumin terkejut. "Kris membeli cincin untukmu?"

"Tentu saja. Memang untuk siapa lagi." Sahut Luhan.

Xiumin mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Kemarin. Kris juga mengajakku membeli boneka."

"Apa?!" Kali ini Luhan yang terkejut mendengar ucapan Xiumin. "Kris membelikanmu boneka?"

"Tentu saja. Memangnya untuk siapa lagi dia membeli boneka." Sahut Xiumin.

Luhan menggeram pelan. "Aku tidak percaya. Kris pasti memilihku."

"Percaya diri sekali." Sinis Xiumin. "Kris bahkan selalu menginap di rumahku."

"Oh ya? Dan Kris bahkan selalu mengajakku bercumbu di toilet kampus." Ucap Luhan tak kalah sinis.

.

.

Dari jauh Kris melihat Luhan dan Xiumin. Namja tinggi itu pun berlari menghampiri mereka. "Xiao Lu. Minseok. Aku mencari kalian." Panggil Kris.

Keduanya menoleh bersamaan pada Kris. "Untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja untuk menemaniku melamar seseorang yang aku cintai." Kata Kris dengan santainya.

Deg!

Bagaikan serangan jantung. Xiumin dan Luhan termagu mendengar perkataan Kris. Seseorang yang di cintai. Berarti bukan mereka?

"Kau mencintai orang lain?" Tanya Xiumin.

Kris mengusap tengkuknya. "Iya."

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Luhan.

"Kau pasti pernah melihatnya." Jawab Kris. "Ayolah. Kalian kan sahabatku, temani aku nde?"

Nyut!

Kali ini perasaan sakit yang menjalar di hati Luhan dan Xiumin. Kris hanya menganggap mereka sahabat?

"Kau hanya menganggap kami sahabat?" Ucap Luhan.

Kris bingung. Namun tersenyum kemudian. "Iya. Kalian kan memang sahabatku."

Dada Xiumin bergemuruh, ia kesal pada Kris. "Tidak ada sahabat yang berhubungan badan!"

Kris dan Luhan terkejut mendengar teriakan Xiumin.

"Minseok, maksudku-"

Buk!

Belum sempat Kris menyelesaikan perkataanya. Tiba-tiba Luhan sudah menonjok rahang kanan Kris, hingga Kris jatuh tersungkur.

"Lalu kau pikir kami apa?! Just one night stand, begitu!" Bentak Luhan.

Kris bangkit berdiri dan meludah ke samping. "Kalian sendiri yang menyerahkan tubuh kalian padaku. Kau pikir siapa yang akan menolak?!" Sinis Kris.

Buk!

Kali ini Xiumin yang menonjok wajah Kris. "Kau brengsek! Harusnya kau mencintai salah satu dari kami."

Kris mengusap darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. "Aku memang terpesona pada kalian. Tapi bukan berarti aku jatuh cinta pada kalian. Kalian yang salah mengartikan perasaanku!"

Luhan dan Xiumin terdiam. Jadi mereka yang salah?

Kris tersenyum sinis dan bangkit berdiri. Ia merangkul bahu Xiumin dan Luhan bersamaan.

"Tapi kuakui. Kalian sangat menyenangkan." Bisik Kris kemudian mengecup pipi Luhan dan Xiumin. "Hiduplah lebih baik. Dan kalian tetap sahabat terhebatku."

Setelahnya Kris berjalan meninggalkan Luhan dan Xiumin dengan senyum penuh rasa bersalah. Kris tidak menginginkan ini, tapi seperti yang sudah di perkirakannya. Dia memang brengsek.

..

..

Just Past

..

..

Dua tahun kemudian.

Kris memandang lekat selembar foto yang menggambarkan dirinya bersama Luhan dan Xiumin sedang tersenyum lebar. Kris menghembuskan nafas berat dan menyelipkan foto itu di buku agenda, lalu menyimpannya di atas lemari. Yang jelas letaknya harus tinggi, agar namja yang sudah menyandang status sebagai pasangan hidupnya tidak tahu.

Setelah pertengkaran itu. Kris pergi, tapi tak benar-benar pergi. Kris masih tetap menjalin hubungan persahabatan mereka. Namun justru Xiumin dan Luhan yang menjauhi Kris, apa lagi setelah Kris mengirim undangan pernikahannya pada mereka. Luhan dan Xiumin langsung menghilang tanpa jejak.

Kris tidak pernah tahu kemana para sahabatnya itu pergi. Kris memang egois, ia sudah menyakiti dua hati. Tapi tetap ingin agar kedua hati itu tetap disampingnya. Kris sangat merindukan saat-saat bersama Luhan dan Xiumin.

"Kris, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sebuah suara dari belakang Kris membuatnya tersadar, kalau sejak tadi ia melamun didepan lemari. Kris memasang senyum dan berbalik menatap seorang namja didepannya.

"Aku hanya sedang berpikir, baju apa yang harus kupakai hari ini."

Namja itu tertawa kecil. "Kau ada-ada saja."

Kris malah terdiam dan berjalan menghampiri namja itu. Ia membawa namja itu kedalam dekapan eratnya dan membenamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher namja itu.

"Suatu saat nanti. Apapun yang terjadi, kumohon. Jangan pernah berpikir untuk meninggalkan aku." Ujar Kris.

Namja itu tersenyum. "Kau ini bicara apa? Akukan sudah berjanji di atas altar dua tahun yang lalu."

Kris tersenyum. "Karena aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu...

.

.

Kyungsoo."

.

.

Just Past

.

.

Walla... Jadi begini ceritanya ya? Haha. Maaf-maaf kalo ngecewain. Dari awal emang Cerme bikin fic ini khusus craick pair. Dan Cerme lagi cinta bgt sma mereka, lalu jadilah kaya gitu. Intinya sih cerita tentang masa lalu Kris gitu. Hehe pay-pay..

Review? End/Not.


	3. Chapter 3

**Just Past**

**.**

**Kris. Kyungsoo**

**.**

**Yaoi. Typo's. Eyd tak sesuai.**

**.**

**CermePhinaaa**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Tidak pernah aku bayangkan sebelumnya kalau aku bisa memiliki namja mungil bermata bulat yang aku kagumi sejak lama. Dan sekarang aku sangat mencintainya yang sekarang telah menjadi pasangan hidupku. Namja itu bernama Do Kyungsoo dan telah berganti marga menjadi Wu Kyungsoo.

Semua kisahku ini sangat klasik. Sebenarnya aku hanya mampu memperhatikan Kyungsoo dari jauh, mencari tahu semua tentang dirinya diam-diam. Aku juga adalah petualang cinta, namun untuk Kyungsoo berbeda. Aku tidak dapat melakukan apa yang telah aku lakukan kepada yang lain untuk Kyungsoo.

..

..

Hingga hari itu datang.

Aku melihat Kyungsoo yang akan menikah dengan namja bernama Hyunsik, namun naas. Saat perjalanan keluarga Hyunsik menuju gereja, mereka semua terkena kecelakaan yang menewaskan seluruh penumpang mobil termasuk Hyunsik.

Kyungsoo yang menunggu Hyunsik di gereja tentu merasa depresi berat. Ia menangis meraung dan berteriak memanggil nama Hyunsik berkali-kali. Dan dengan keberanian yang tinggi aku menghampiri Kyungsoo, lalu memeluknya.

Aku membisikan kata-kata yang membuatnya berhenti menangis dan menatapku dengan terkejut. "Kyungsoo-ah. Aku mencintaimu, bisakah aku yang menggantikan Hyunsik?"

"Kau gila." Lirih Kyungsoo.

Aku hanya terdiam dan menatap dalam kedua mata bulatnya dengan kesungguhan. "Aku tidak berbohong."

Kyungsoo sendiri malah menunduk dan kembali terisak akan nasibnya. Hingga kedua orang tua beserta keluarga Kyungsoo datang menghampiri kami.

"Kyungsoo apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Mrs. Do kepada Kyungsoo.

Kris yang masih memeluk Kyungsoo mengelus-ngelus kepala Kyungsoo. "Kyungsoo tidak apa-apa. Dia hanya gugup."

Kedua orang tua Kyungsoo menatap Kris. "Kau Lim Hyunsik?"

Kris tersenyum kecil. "Sepertinya Kyungsoo salah bercerita kalau yang akan menikahinya adalah Wu Yifan, tapi kalian bisa memanggilku Kris."

Mrs. Do memandang heran. Ia berlutut dan menarik bahu Kyungsoo menghadapnya. "Kyungsoo. Bilang pada eomma yang sebenarnya."

Kyungsoo mengelap air matanya dan ia beralih menatap Kris yang ia dapati memberi isyarat lewat bibir 'Apa kau mau mengecewakan mereka?' Kyungsoo kembali menatap Mrs. Do dan mengangguk.

"Nde, eomma. Bukan Hyunsik, tapi Yifan. Hyunsik adalah mantan kekasihku yang sudah meninggal." Ucap Kyungsoo dan dalam hati ia mengucap doa agar Hyunsik memaafkannya.

Mr. Do mengangguk paham. "Jadi seperti itu. Ya sudah kita mulai saja pernikahannya."

Dan akhirnya pernikahan dadakan Kris dan Kyungsoo itu berjalan dengan mulus. Kyungsoo tidak bisa berfikir jernih dan yang ada di otaknya hanya jangan mengecewakan orang tuanya. Jadi ia menerima lamaran Kris dan berharap bahwa namja itu benar-benar tulus padanya.

"Kalian berdua sudah resmi terikat dalam pernikahan. Mr. Yifan, you can kiss your husband."

Kyungsoo langsung memejamkan kedua matanya saat merasakan bibir tipis Kris menempel dan sedikit melumat bibir tebalnya dengan lembut. Hingga ia mendengar tepuk tangan dan bisikan bahagia dari para tamu.

..

~0~

..

..

Kris menarik koper besar Kyungsoo masuk kedalam apartementnya. Kyungsoo mengikuti Kris berjalan dibelakangnya.

"Kyungsoo-ah. Ini kamarku, tapi sekarang menjadi kamar kita." Kris berujar sambil tersenyum pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sendiri menatap lurus sebuah ranjang yang berukuran besar dan berseprai biru dongker polos.

"Sebenarnya kau siapa? Kenapa kau mau melakukan ini semua? Aku saja baru mengenalmu sekarang." Gumam Kyungsoo.

Kris meraih wajah Kyungsoo dan menangkup kedua pipinya agar menatap wajahnya. "Mungkin ini aneh bagimu. Tapi percayalah, aku mencintaimu sebelum kau tahu tentang diriku."

"Bagaimana bisa?.."

"Kau akan tahu jawabannya seiring berjalannya waktu kebersamaan kita." Jawab Kris. "Hmm.. minggu depan kita ke Kanada untuk memberitahukan pernikahan kita kepada orang tuaku dan keluargaku."

Kyungsoo kembali menunduk dan menangis terisak. "Hiks.. hiks.. nde."

"Ssshh~ uljima Kyungsoo-ah." Kembali Kris memeluk Kyungsoo dan mengelus-ngelus punggungnya. "Aku akan mandi diluar. Kau bisa memakai kamar mandi di kamarku." Kris melepas pelukannya dan berjalan keluar kamar.

Isakan kecil masih terdengar dari bibir tebal Kyungsoo, ia mengusap air matanya dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

..

..

Setelah keduanya makan malam dengan pesan antar di restoran cepat saji. Kini Kris dan Kyungsoo sedang duduk berdua di ranjang. Kris sedari tadi terus melirik kepada Kyungsoo yang tengah tertunduk.

"Kyungsoo.."

Dengan gerakan perlahan Kyungsoo menoleh kepada Kris.

"Ini malam pertama kita- ah! Maksudku.."

"Aku mengerti apa yang kau ingini Kris." Potong Kyungsoo.

"Lalu.. apakah aku boleh melakukannya?"

Kyungsoo terdiam sesaat mendengar permintaan Kris. Degup jantung Kyungsoo meningkat memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi. "Aku.. sudah menjadi milikmu Kris." Ujar Kyungsoo dengan sangat pelan.

Kris yang mendengarnya tersenyum, itu berarti ia mendapatkan lampu hijau bukan?

Dengan perlahan Kris menggeser duduknya menjadi lebih dekat kepada Kyungsoo. Ia memeluk lengan Kyungsoo dan mengelus-ngelusnya perlahan, membuat namja mungil itu menegang.

"Kyungsoo rileks saja." Ucapan Kris yang tepat di telinga Kyungsoo, entah kenapa langsung mengantarkan sengatan yang membuat bulu kuduk Kyungsoo bangun.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan mencoba menikmati setiap titik di tubuhnya yang nanti akan dijamah oleh Kris. Karena ini sudah menjadi kewajibannya, melayani pasangannya. Walaupun hatinya berkata ragu.

Kris menarik dagu Kyungsoo dan menautkan bibir mereka. Menghisap dan menggigiti bibir bawah Kyungsoo.

"Aaangh!" Kyungsoo memeluk leher Kris dan lidah Kris masuk kedalam mulut Kyungsoo, mengabsen setiap isi dari mulut Kyungsoo. "E- enghh.."

Tangan kanan Kris menekan tengkuk Kyungsoo untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya membuka kancing piyama Kyungsoo dan masuk kedalam meraba dada Kyungsoo mencari nipple Kyungsoo.

"Aaahh.. Kris.." Tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar merasakan seperti tersengat listrik saat jemari tangan Kris mulai bermain di nipplenya yang menegang. Kemudian Kris melepas piyamanya dan menjatuhkannya di lantai.

Kris melepas ciumannya dan mulai menciumi leher Kyungsoo, sambil mendorong Kyungsoo agar berbaring lalu Kris menindihnya.

"Aaahh.. nngghh.. Krisss~" Jemari Kyungsoo mengacak dan meremas asal surai pirang milik Kris untuk melampiaskan perasaan nikmatnya. "O- oohhh! Aaangh.." Desahan Kyungsoo semakin mengalun keras, ketika bibir Kris turun lagi ke dadanya dan menghisap nipplenya.

Kris tersenyum saat mengulum dan menggigiti nipple Kyungsoo. Tangan kanannya bahkan sudah mulai mengocok pelan penis Kyungsoo.

"E- eeengh~ aahhh.. Krissshhh.. lebih cepat." Kedua paha Kyungsoo bergerak-gerak gelisah merasakan kejantanannya seakan mau meledak. "Kris.. aku- Aaaarrrghh!" Kyungsoo mengeluarkan sarinya membasahi tangan Kris dan celana piyamanya.

Kris melepas kulumannya dan menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang masih terengah-engah pasca klimaksnya. Ia mengeluarkan tangan kanannya dan menjilat secara sensual jemarinya yang dibasahi sperma milik Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menatap Kris dengan wajah merona merah. Ia malu.

"Rasanya sangat manis Kyungie." Perkataan Kris benar-benar semakin membuat Kyungsoo malu.

Kyungsoo membuang wajahnya kesamping dan memejamkan matanya, merasakan Kris yang mulai menarik celana piyamanya turun hingga terlepas. Kris melihat penis Kyungsoo yang berukuran jauh lebih kecil dari miliknya, kemudian Kris mendekatkan wajahnya ke penis Kyungsoo menghirup aroma kejantanan beserta sperma Kyungsoo.

Kris turun dari ranjang untuk melepas seluruh kain yang menutupi tubuhnya dan mengambil sebotol lube dari dalam laci nakas.

Penasaran. Kyungsoo melihat Kris dan wajahnya semakin panas melihat tubuh Kris telanjang. Perut Kris dihiasi abs samar, belum lagi kejantannya yang besar mengacung tinggi.

Kembali Kris menaiki ranjang dan merangkak di atas Kyungsoo. Ia mencium pipi kanan Kyungsoo dan mengulumnya. "Aku akan pelan-pelan. Katakan jika sakit nde?"

Kepala Kyungsoo mengangguk paham, membuat Kris langsung menuang cairan lube ke tangannya dan melumuri seluruh batang penisnya. Kris melebarkan kedua paha Kyungsoo dan menekuk kedua kakinya hingga mengangkang, lalu ia juga melumuri pintu masuk lubang Kyungsoo dengan lube.

Kyungsoo meremat bantal dikepalanya saat ujung kepala penis Kris mulai menerobos lubangnya yang belum dijamah. "A- argh! Hhng.." Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan pekikan yang akan keluar.

Kris memejamkan kedua matanya merasakan sensasi miliknya yang diremas dan disedot agar masuk lebih dalam ke lubang Kyungsoo. Ia terus mendorong perlahan miliknya.

"Eeengh.. Krissshh.. sa- sakit.." Kyungsoo mulai mencicit saat lubangnya terus di terobos lebih dalam dengan penis Kris. Rasanya panas dan perih sekaligus nyeri.

"Mianhae. Tahan sedikit eoh. Rilekslah Kyungsoo." Kris menarik kejantannya keluar dan mendorong keras hingga miliknya tertanam sempurna didalam tubuh Kyungsoo.

Jleb!

"Ngh- AAArrgghh! Aahh.. appooo.. hiks.. ke- keluarkan.. nnhhh.. sakit.." Tubuh mungil Kyungsoo bergetar dan mulai bergerak gelisah.

"Ssshh.. Kyungsoo diamlah. Aahh.. maaf nde.." Kris sendiri juga menahan sakit pada miliknya, karena lubang Kyungsoo meremas sangat erat miliknya. Membuat Kris ingin bergerak sekarang namun ia tahan melihat kondisi Kyungsoo yang menangis.

"Hiks.. appoyo.. emmpt!" Kris segera membungkam rintihan kesakitan dari bibir tebal Kyungsoo dengan bibirnya. Kyungsoo yang merasakan bibir Kris langsung menciumnya secara brutal untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit pada tubuh bagian selatannya.

Kris membiarkan Kyungsoo bermain pada bibirnya dan lehernya. Saat dirasakan lubang Kyungsoo mulai rileks, dengan perlahan Kris menggerakan miliknya maju dan mundur dengan teratur.

"Nnngghh.. Krisss~" Kyungsoo melepas tautan bibirnya dan memeluk bahu Kris meremasnya dengan kuat.

Kris terus melakukan gerakan yang sama dibawah sana. Rintihan yang berubah menjadi desahan dari bibir Kyungsoo benar-benar membuatnya semakin gila. Lubang Kyungsoo juga semakin licin membuat penisnya bisa bergerak leluasa dan lancar.

"AKH! Krissshh.. aaahhnn.." Kyungsoo bergetar ketika milik Kris menemukan titik tersensitif didalam tubuhnya. Rasanya sangat geli, tapi ia tidak ingin berhenti. Kyungsoo ingin lebih.

Kris tersenyum saat ujung penisnya menyentuh titik prostat Kyungsoo yang menggelitiknya. Kris sendiri semakin cepat saja menghujam lubang Kyungsoo.

"Mmmhh.. Kris terussshh.. disituhh.. ahh.. aah.." Kyungsoo memejamkan erat kedua matanya. Ia menikmati semuanya. Semua perlakuan Kris yang membuatnya terlena. Hingga Kyungsoo merasakan perutnya melilit dan ingin mengeluarkannya. "Kris.. aku mau.. ahh.. keluar.."

"Bersama sayang.." Kris semakin brutal menghujam lubang Kyungsoo, ia mencari kenikmatan lebih.

"Kris.. akh.. aahh.. KRISss~ nnnhh.." Kyungsoo kembali klimaks. Mengeluarkan spermanya membasahi perutnya dan perut Kris.

"Kyungsoo!" Kris menyusul klimaks menumpahkan semua sarinya didalam Kyungsoo.

Nafas keduanya berubah memburu mengais udara. Kris mengeluarkan miliknya dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya disamping Kyungsoo.

"Gomawo Kyungsoo." Kris melingkarkan tangannya memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo membawa namja mungil itu lebih dekat padanya. Kris menatap lurus wajah Kyungsoo dan mengecup keningnya. "Tidurlah. Saranghae."

Kyungsoo terpaku menatap Kris, ia lebih memilih tersenyum kecil dan berusaha membalas pelukan Kris. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya dan terlelap kemudian.

Kris juga ikut menyusul Kyungsoo di alam mimpi.

..

..

..

Cit.. cit.. cit..

Suara cicitan burung dan hembusan angin pagi yang sejuk itu perlahan membuat tidur sang namja berparas tampan bak pangeran itu terbangun. Karena ia merasa tidur nyenyaknya telah terganggu. Ia mengerang dalam eluhan dan meraba sebagian ranjangnya yang ternyata kosong?

"Hmm.. Kyung?" Kris bergumam dan berusaha membuka kedua matanya yang terasa berat. "Kyungsoo kau dimana sayang?"

Dengan terpaksa, Kris bangkit dari ranjang. Ia berjalan dan memakai boxernya, lalu beranjak keluar kamar.

"Kyungsoo?.." Kris terus berjalan hingga ia melihat namja mungil yang berada di dapur sedang berkutat dengan bahan masakan.

Namja mungil yang terbalut kemeja tipis kebesaran dan berwarna putih yang sepertinya milik Kris. Terlihat sedang asik membuat masakan dan ia sedikit bersenandung lembut.

Kris tersenyum hangat dan mendekati Kyungsoo. Ia memeluk perut Kyungsoo dari belakang dan mengecup lehernya yang terdapat bekas kiss mark disana.

"Ngh~ Kris, kau sudah bangun?"

"Tentu saja aku terbangun chagi, karena kau tidak berada disampingku. Seharusnya kau menungguku bangun hmm?" Kris semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan mengelus-ngelus perut datar Kyungsoo.

"Mianhae. A- aku hanya ingin menjadi pasangan hidupmu yang baik dengan memulai membuat sarapan untuk kita." Ujar Kyungsoo. Ia menghentikan kegiatannya karena Kris mulai menjilati lehernya secara sensual. Membuat Kyungsoo merinding dan bergidik geli. "Mmmhh.. Kris, a-aku sedang memasak." Kyungsoo meremas tangan Kris yang memeluk perutnya.

Kris tersenyum dan menyudahi cumbuannya pada leher Kyungsoo. "Baiklah. Aku mau mandi dulu ne."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, lalu Kris melepas pelukannya dan beranjak ke kamar mandi.

"Huft~" Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya dan menyeka peluh di dahinya. "Hampir saja. Aku belum siap, bokongku masih terasa sakit sekali." Ujar Kyungsoo yang kini sudah melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya.

..

..

..

..

Makin bingung yaa? Alurnya yg chapter ini tentang Kris suka sma Kyungsoo. Jadi masih flashback gitu. Yang suka ceritanya sedikit bgt ya? Cerme maklum sih namanya juga craick pair, tp gapapa lah selama Cerme suka nulisnya. Klo udh gasuka ya tinggal berenti trs apus deh.

Review? Juseyoo...


End file.
